


Madness of a High Priestess

by Terapsina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about Morgana and what she has become. Hints of Mergana and Arwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness of a High Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, the honor sadly goes to someone else.
> 
> A/N: I was bored and couldn't help myself. This is the result, I really hadn't planned for it to be Merlin/Morgana but in the end it fit. Also a bit Arthur/Gwen hints.

O0o*o0O

_Laying on earth under Her starlit heaven_

_Stood a lady wearing High Priestesses gown_

_Locks of black flowed down her lithe form_

_Morgana's cool gaze now as empty as foam._

_In lyrical voice ancient whispers left lips,_

_Extinguished beauty with terrible meanings._

_Her soul was once pure, and righteous, and just_

_But her soul mate's mistake filled it with ice,_

_So on this harsh night she sold all the rest._

_High Priestesses power grew, her own love its price_

_No more would she smile, or cry, or grieve_

_Only hate will be left, vengeance and rage._

_No gold will be seen in her eyes evermore_

_Only bloody red glare will fall upon life._

_Eyes glazed over, while mind flew forward_

_It saw happiness there with no hint of her presence._

_Saw a kind king, the warlock at his back_

_Queen by his side, laughing children around._

_The peace in that land would last centuries long_

_Pendragons would rule over the land of Albion._

_But Morgana knew how to change future she saw,_

_A curse must be cast on the queens wedding night._

_In her former friend's heart a need would arise_

_Gwen's blood would call out to a knight, by name Lance.  
_

_Their minds would be clouded, urges released_

_King's heart will shatter, queen burns at the pyre._

_Once and Never kingdom turns bloody, war filled_

_From peaceful to ravaged the world shall change._

_Disease and hunger will travel Her fields_

_Magic will burn still, through all of king's land._

_Desperate druids will swear loyalty oaths_

_Morgana and Mordred will bring fear to all hearts_

_No one spared in her quest for vengeance._

_And while the witch planned the end of hope_

_The Goddess spilled tears for her daughter's madness_

_Her lands might turn red, and magic might end_

_But Merlin shall live and so will her teachings._

_For all seers suffer that one final flaw_

_None can see the end of their own lifeline._

_Rubies might yet gaze in triumph at future newly cast_

_But Goddess still knows and predicts it all._

O0o*o0O

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think, poetry was never my strong point but I kind of like this one. Please no flames, constructive criticism and all other reviews are accepted.


End file.
